Tables Turned
by aolurker
Summary: Olivia needs to apologize. Alex sees to it that she does.


**Title:** Tables Turned**  
Author:** aolurker**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Olivia needs to apologize. Alex sees to it that she does.  
**Notes: ** Mature audiences only, please :)

**********

**Tables Turned**

Olivia stepped into her bathroom and yanked on the shower's hot and cold water. She was tired from a long, bad stretch at work. At least that's what she tried to tell herself. And it was half true. But the other half of the truth was that she was tired from not sleeping well the night before. Tossing and turning, replaying conversations and choices, her mind just not letting her rest. Waking up upset and annoyed and angry and…frustrated.

As she waited for the water to warm, she stripped out of her sweats and tank, reliving the previous evening's argument. She'd gone out after work with the guys and hadn't told Alex. Alex wasn't pleased. But what right does she have to not be pleased? After all, who the hell did Alex think she was? Her keeper? "I don't answer to you, Alex. If I want to go out after work for a drink with friends, then that's what I'm going to do. I don't see what the problem is!" Olivia replayed in her head the words that she'd spit at Alex last night.

To say Alex was furious at that would be vastly understating the matter. It wasn't just the lack of a courtesy phone call to tell her her plans that got to Alex. It was really more the complete and utter lack of an apology for not calling. And so Alex had stormed out of Olivia's apartment not 5 minutes after Olivia had arrived home.

And if Olivia wasn't sorry for not calling, she *was* sorry for Alex leaving. The last three weeks had been hellacious. More cases than they could keep on top of, each one seemingly more horrific than the last. Olivia hadn't had any quality time with Alex outside the office for the entirety of those three weeks. Barely had a chance to sneak in a hug much less anything else.

Finally, when they caught a break in the action, Olivia had planned to get a drink with the guys – she owed them that much – then head home to Alex. To see her smile, see her relax, hold her and have her emotionally, physically, and well yes, biblically.

But then Alex had been breathing fire the moment she walked in. Getting all up on her case for being late and not calling. She'd been expecting Olivia at 6:00. It was 8:00! Eight! "Why didn't you call?!? I was worried! I'm hungry and had wanted to have dinner together! You should have called!"

Olivia drawing herself back to the present threw a hand under the showerhead to test the water. She didn't want to hear Alex's words from last night, didn't want to feel the ruefulness that began creeping over her, didn't want to admit that maybe, yeah, maybe she should have called.

Shaking her head, Olivia ruthlessly shoved that notion aside along with the shower curtain. She stepped into the shower and back into an envelope of self-righteous anger and repeated to herself that no one's her keeper. No one. That she has no reason to feel rueful or bad or wrong or apologetic in any way. Alex was being unreasonable. It was Alex in the wrong, yeah.

_Well, if you're so sure you're right, Olivia, why weren't you able to sleep last night? And why do you feel like such crap now?_ The thought came unbidden to her mind.

Shut up, she thought back to herself. She was in the right. Period. If Alex wanted to apologize first, for, for… for crowding her, yeah, for crowding her, then she would apologize back. Besides, Olivia knew that while Alex loved discord in the courtroom, she hated it at home. Alex would come back once she cooled down. She'd want to put this all behind them. Kiss and make up and make nice and all that. So Olivia would apologize, but not first. Alex would have to go first. Even if she were right, Alex would still have to go first. End of story.

Olivia had just finished making this deal with herself when she heard a soft murmur. "It's just me," the familiar voice whispered. Then Olivia heard the rustling of the shower curtain and felt another body enter the shower behind her.

Speak of the devil.

Alex snaked her arms around Olivia's waist and laid her head on Olivia's back and shoulder. She just held her like that for several seconds, not speaking, before letting the fingers of her right hand trail lower, and lower still.

Olivia was smiling a smug smile. All her anger seeming to have been worth it. All her indignation being validated. Just as she suspected. Alex had come to end this little tiff; to make things right. Alex had come to apologize. And in the nicest way possible. Apology sex. The best. So Olivia remained silent, just waiting for Alex to say the two simple words – "I'm sorry" – and then this would turn into a very memorable shower, indeed.

Alex played with the little bit of hair under her fingers, then cupped Olivia lightly, eliciting a soft moan of contentment from the woman in her arms. She continued to slide her fingers through the heat and silk that was Olivia, teasing, slowly arousing, reveling in the wetness that began to gather there. She lightly but pointedly ground her pelvis against Olivia's ass and rubbed her breasts against Olivia's back, awakening nerve endings, exciting the senses, building the tension. Olivia's pelvis in turn began to move in rhythm to Alex while her soft moans became ever so louder, each breath ever so shorter.

When Olivia reached a hand back to grab Alex's head Alex moved her face to the side of Olivia's. Olivia craned her neck, thinking to capture Alex's lips in a kiss. But Alex had something else in mind. Continuing the motion of her hips, the constant slick pressure of her fingers, Alex spoke just barely above a whisper, "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Olivia's eyes flew open. Wait a minute! What was this? Something to say to you? Oh, no, no, no. Alex was not going to turn apology sex into extract-an-apology sex. Uh-huh. To hell with that. Olivia, as turned on as she was at that moment, as desperate to take the act to completion, still held on to enough lingering resentment and anger from the disagreement, not to mention her ever-present pride, to give in that easily. She had resolved not to be the first to apologize and, damn it, she was going to stick with that resolution.

Alex felt the change in Olivia's body as it stiffened against her in resistance. Alex had expected no less. Her lover was nothing if not incredibly stubborn. So she redoubled her efforts. Her fingers sunk a little deeper into Olivia's warmth while her left hand snaked upward to find a breast and squeeze; lightly rolling the nipple between her thumb and knuckle. She knew how to break Olivia's will.

Olivia gasped. God she wanted to say what Alex wanted to hear; part of her (the small part that was still thinking clearly) knew Alex deserved to hear the words, knew Alex was right, knew if she said them, she'd mean them. But then there was the other part that refused to admit defeat. But, damn it would feel so good. But Alex really pissed her off last night. But, damn it would Feel. So. Good. Must. Not. Give. In. Hips still unconsciously rocking, Olivia went over her options in her mind and decided to try an appeal to Alex's kinder, gentler side (ha!). Taking a labored breath she squeaked out, "Alex, please," while tightening her grip on Alex's hair.

Alex smiled into Olivia's back and gave her another kiss on the shoulder blade. "Good try and a nice sentiment, but I think you can do better. I'm sure there's something else you want to tell me." She continued to tease Olivia with talented fingers and an expert's knowledge of the territory they were exploring. Olivia whimpered but then fell silent for several seconds. It would be so simple to say sorry, so, so simple. But there had to be another way.

Olivia unexpectedly bucked her hips forward, an attempt to get contact where she wanted it most. The attempt failed and she was rewarded with only a soft chuckle and a borderline contemptuous remark from Alex, "Another good try, babe, but no dice." Then following up her comment, Alex slipped a finger inside Olivia, then another and slowly began to pump. Alex was careful to keep the palm of her hand from brushing the top of Olivia's sex; careful to keep Olivia within sight of the edge but with no hope of actually getting there.

Minutes slipped by, Alex kneading the curve of one breast then the other, Alex's fingers speeding up and slowing down, diving deep and pulling out, Olivia riding them, moaning occasionally, and every so often thrusting her hips forward, reaching for that edge, hoping for that elusive contact. Each time, Alex deftly avoided the contact and crooned to Olivia how easy it would be to end this. And Olivia knew, oh she knew how nice it would be to give in; knew that losing this battle of wills would be a win in so many other ways. But yet, but yet, she refused to give in, still believing for some reason that despite the ache in her breasts, despite the fire in her loins, despite the fact that Alex was calling all the shots, that she could somehow out last Alex; that Alex's frustration would eventually be greater than Olivia's…. Yeah. Like that had a snowball's chance.

Particularly considering Olivia's level of desperation. But refusing, still refusing, to allow her need to out muscle her pride, Olivia removed her hand from Alex's head and placed it flat on the wall in front of her. Her other hand began to trail down her own stomach. She'd take care of things herself if this was really the way Alex wanted to play it. But as soon as her fingers brushed her own soft curls, a sharp pain tore through her nipple as Alex squeezed and pulled and twisted. And hard.

"Ahh, Jesus!" Olivia's head flew backwards and a second hand landed on the wall in front of her.

"Ooo, yet another good try, and sooo close," Alex teased. But then she turned stern, allowing her own anger and frustration to be heard, her voice bridging no compromise and her vice like hold allowing no mercy, "But do NOT try that again."

"Alex…. Alex…" Olivia, eyes slammed shut now, water blasting her in the face and streaming down her body, chest jutted out in a vain attempt to lessen the pressure, sensation taking over, pain and pleasure mixing, desire and pride warring, coherent thoughts at a premium.

"It's two simple words, Olivia, and I'll take you where you want to go."

She was beyond desperate, writhing on Alex's fingers, fingers that continued to thrust in and thrust out and touch her everywhere she wanted to be touched, almost. Oh damn, damn her. Damn it all. "Fuck you."

"That's the idea, love," Alex sighed, "But those aren't the words I'm looking for."

Olivia's breathing was labored. She was close to breaking, so close and Alex knew it. And knew the battle was over when on a hitched breath Olivia pleaded, "Love you?"

Alex chuckled again, "Getting closer."

"Alex…" it was a sob. Olivia was begging.

Alex placed her mouth next to Olivia's ear and whispered, "What is it Olivia? Tell me. Say it."

"I can't."

"Yeah, you can," she crooned, then bit down and gave a tug to Olivia's earlobe.

"I won't." Stubborn, to the end.

"Oh yeah," Alex's voice was smooth and pure liquid, "you will." With that Alex slipped a third finger into Olivia making her jump and completely undoing her. Olivia's breath was ragged, her body now jerking with the movements of her lover's hand, her coordination completely lost, along with her mind. Finally, finally, she was able to gather enough air in her lungs to issue on an exhaled breath, the words Alex had longed to hear.

Gotcha.

"I didn't quite get that," after such a hard fought battle, Alex wasn't going to let Olivia down easy. "What did you say," she asked as she let her fourth and last finger graze Olivia's small puckered opening.

"I'm sorry!" practically a wail as Olivia jumped in Alex's arm. Head thrown back against Alex's shoulder, hips in a frenzy, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," it became a litany.

With that, Alex let her thumb land directly on Olivia's clit and rubbed and let her fingers curl inside her lover, just like she knew Olivia liked it. Olivia's body stiffened again in Alex's grasp but for reasons that could not be deemed resistance. Alex held her and held on as the waves of pleasure battered Olivia, thrashed her, wild and utterly out of control. As best she could, Alex continued the movements and the pleasure that was her hands on Olivia's body, giving as hard as Olivia had resisted. Eventually, Olivia's cries quieted, the movements of her body became less erratic, and her shuddering subsided. It was only then that Alex loosened her grip and extracted her fingers. She kissed Olivia's bowed neck and turned her around under the water.

Forehead to forehead, they held each other's gaze as easily and comfortably as they held each other's bodies as Olivia gulped in lungfuls of air. Finally regaining her breath, she broke the silence, "You're, you're… wow." She ducked her eyes then returned them to the undeniable blue. With a smile she continued, "You're wicked."

Alex returned the smile, "Maybe, but you're not complaining."

"No, no I'm not. But," Olivia's smile faded, serious now, "I am sorry." Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and kissed a knuckle, "I really am."

Alex held Olivia's gaze, expressing with her eyes everything that needed to be said before allowing her expression to change, a smile touching her lips, a twinkle lighting her eyes, "If you show me just *how* sorry, maybe I'll forgive you."

Olivia regarded the woman in front of her and raised an eyebrow at her. Then with a wickedness of her own, Olivia showed her. And all was forgiven.


End file.
